


I'll be seeing you

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Feels, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Eugene "Doc" Roe and fem!Reader.--The sun had gone down and the frozen earth in Bastogne dug into Doc Roe’s legs as he slid down into the foxhole occupied by one Babe Heffron.
Relationships: Eugene "Doc" Roe/Reader, Eugene Roe/Reader
Kudos: 3





	I'll be seeing you

Eugene ‘Doc’ Roe was a practical man. He’d always been one. Practicality was a useful thing when you were in a war zone. Practicality was, however, also why he often didn’t engage in any intimate relationships. What sort of person wanted a partner that was, above all else, a practical man? Not to say that being practical didn’t have its uses, because that would be a lie. But sometimes his remarks came off as more calloused than practical and that was where trouble started, really.

The sun had gone down and the frozen earth in Bastogne dug into Doc Roe’s legs as he slid down into the foxhole occupied by one Babe Heffron.

“Hey, Doc,” Babe said, eyes fixed on the line. “I’m fine.”

“Good to know. Where’s Y/N?” He wrinkled his nose when a cold gust of wind nipped at it.

“She’ll be back soon.“ Babe poked at the snow with his feet. “You worried about her?”

“I worry about everyone,” he replied, eyeing the line with suspicion. “How long since she left?”

“I don’t know, give or take five minutes.”

Eugene didn’t like that. He didn’t like that one tiny bit. Without saying anything else, he got out of the foxhole and started walking.

You were walking back towards your foxhole when a hand stopped you. Eugene Roe was looking at you with a mix of emotion in his eyes that was hard to place. When you spoke, your voice faltered. “Gene?”

It had been like this for as long as you could remember, ever since you met him. Eugene gazing at you with that something in his eyes that made you question all the constants in the world. That little something that made your chest tighten and your hands curl at your sides, looking for something to hold, aching for someone to hold.

Something seemed to crack in him and Eugene’s calmness morphed into something wild. He took you by the arm, and dragged you behind some trees. Before you could ask what was going on, he pressed you back against a trunk, eyes locked on yours. “If you don’t want this, you have to tell me now.”

The low drawl of his voice made you feel shaky, and light. You squeezed his hand, and pulled him closer. He seemed to take the hint because he nodded to himself and then he was kissing you. His hands were strong, and you could feel him shaking under the few layers he wore, perhaps from cold, or perhaps from fear, excitement, apprehension. You couldn’t quite tell, and it didn’t occur to you to ask him, not when your own hands were pushing his pants down just enough to slide your hand inside, to squeeze his hardness and move your hand up and down.

“Wait,” he murmured when you were pushing your own pants down. “Wait, Y/N.”

“Yeah?” You asked, voice hoarse. “What is it?”

“I don’t want— If you got pregnant, I…”

You looked at him for a few long moments, and then smiled. There was a small tin of grease in your pocket. You pressed it into his palm. “You know what to do.”

Eugene’s eyes widened. “You mean…”

“Isn’t that what you meant, Doc?” You asked, eyes shining with excitement now.

In response, Eugene unscrewed the tin and dipped his fingers in it. The substance was cold when it touched your skin and you had to awkwardly shift so your face was pressed against the trunk as his fingers worked themselves in your ass. He was murmuring something in broken French, one arm around your waist, holding you in place. It seemed to take him forever to get you ready, but when he finally slid inside you, there was no pain. You gasped, back arching, fingernails digging into the tree bark. He started out slow, hips barely moving, but then he became frantic, both hands holding your hips in place as he groaned and moaned above you like a man possessed.

You moved a hand under your own pants and started rubbing in circles, faster and faster the more he fucked you. When you came you heard him curse, and when you came again, you felt his body tense, press himself as close to you as he could. He peaked with his face tucked against your neck.

A few moments later, as you tried to fix your clothes so you looked presentable again, he kissed you. You winked at him, and pocketed the tin again. “I’ll see you later, Doc.”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “I’ll be seeing you.”


End file.
